A semiconductor device is provided, such as a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor), which performs a switching between an ON state and an OFF state to control a voltage to be applied to a gate electrode. In such a semiconductor device, it can be desirable to prevent a self-turning ON phenomenon in which the semiconductor device unintentionally enters the ON state.